L'ange et le succube
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Ondine resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, partagée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Dégoût, émerveillement et jalousie scindaient ses pensées. Sacha/Ondine, premier chapitre un peu triste.
1. L'ange et le succube

**Auteur** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : L'ange et le succube

**Disclaimer** : M'sieur Satoshi, immense respect, tout est à vous. Mais vous n'auriez pas Sacha, modèle humain, 3D, âgé de 21 ans, sous la main ? Non, parce que sinon, ça m'intéresse.

**Note** : Pas très joyeux, mais ça finit bien.

* * *

**_L'ange et le succube._**

Passer voir Sacha en l'absence de sa mère n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue cette année.

L'atmosphère, dans le couloir sombre menant au salon, d'où provenaient des bruits qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, était lourde, presque collante. Elle n'osait faire de bruit, sans comprendre pourquoi cela lui paraissait si essentiel de ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle comprit, cependant, en arrivant sur le seuil du salon.

Ondine resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, partagée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Dégoût, émerveillement et jalousie scindaient ses pensées.

Le dégoût, tout d'abord, pour cette fille et ces mains glissées dans ses cheveux, accompagnant son mouvement, se crispant parfois, soulevant l'estomac d'Ondine, mais pas assez pour la faire rebrousser chemin. C'était un peu comme un accident de voiture, on est horrifié, mais on ne peut se détourner du spectacle offert par la déchéance des gens.

Ondine assistait en son cœur à la déchéance de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un ange, bien trop chaste pour qu'elle puisse l'imaginer en telle position.

S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, pour ne pas tomber, elle laissa ses yeux continuer leur course, pour goûter à la deuxième émotion.

L'émerveillement.

Dieu qu'il était beau, ainsi abandonné, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, qui laissait filtrer quelques gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait cesser de scruter ce visage, qu'elle avait vu dans tous ses états, humide de larmes, déformé de rage, éclairé de bonheur et de joie. Jamais encore elle n'avait souhaité aussi fort pouvoir le voir de plus près, pouvoir s'abreuver de ce plaisir qui le rendait réellement angélique. Elle suivit encore et encore la courbe du profil de Sacha, en en savourant chaque ligne, chaque expression, chaque défaut. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Son regard s'aventura plus bas, sur le tee-shirt remonté, laissant entrevoir un petit morceau de son ventre, la braguette ouverte et cette fille, encore. Des cheveux blonds qui s'accordaient mal avec cette peau – une peau qu'Ondine savait douce –, des mains trop fines caressant ce ventre qu'elle-même aurait voulu toucher, un visage qui se grave dans sa rétine, qui n'en repartira plus, la jalousie. Un monstre grondant dans son ventre, la haine, qu'elle étouffe, elle n'y peut rien.

La tristesse qui l'emporte, qui l'étouffe et ses yeux qui remontent, cherchant un réconfort sur le visage de l'ange sans pudeur, perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, ne se rendant compte de la scène qui se jouait sans lui, dont il était pourtant l'acteur principal.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres, des papillons dans le ventre d'Ondine, ses joues qui s'enflamment, la vue qui se brouille et un frisson qui la secoue, le désir.

L'air qui se colle à sa peau, la suffocation, honte. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son corps, ce désir sourd de Sacha, qui répondait comme un écho à celui du garçon, pour une autre femme, trahison de bas étage.

Le dégoût et la honte qui s'effacent, laissent place à l'imaginaire qui remplace cette fille par elle et d'un coup, elle sent presque les mains de l'ange dans ses cheveux. Et le désir, toujours, la vue qui se trouble au fur et à mesure que les soupirs s'intensifient, qu'elle voit le ventre du garçon tressaillir sous l'habile langue de l'autre.

Une tentative pour reprendre corps avec la réalité, s'accrochant aux cheveux blonds et au regard fou d'amour que lance l'autre sur le visage de son ange. C'est un viol.

Le dégoût qui revient, et s'agrippe à elle, refuse de la lâcher. Le désir qui augmente en parallèle, elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ses yeux qui reviennent, inlassables, caresser impudiquement le visage de l'ange, qu'elle dévore. Sa respiration qui lui échappe et se fait écho de celle de Sacha. Chaque soupir, chaque variation, chaque gémissement devient sien et laisse monter en elle le plaisir qui explose, lorsqu'elle voit le ventre de l'ange se contracter dans une dernière envolée, la plus haute, la plus belle.

Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues quand elle réalise, le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux, l'ange qui redevient homme, descend plus bas encore lorsqu'il frôle l'autre et la fait asseoir sur lui pour unir leurs lèvres.

Une fuite. La sienne à elle, qui sait que ce moment si beau sera le pire qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Les mots d'amour qu'elle entend, qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer, qui lui coupent le souffle. Ses jambes qui la portent, seules fidèles lorsque son esprit et son cœur décident à l'unisson de ne plus lui montrer qu'une image, l'autre, la blonde aux mains fines, un succube.

Ondine s'écroule et laisse enfin couler les larmes, dans un jardin d'enfant, désert, il fait trop chaud. Elle se recroqueville, enserre ses genoux entre ses bras et réfugie son visage dans cette prison d'ombre. Le soleil de plomb ne la réchauffe pas. Un museau se glisse dans sa main, humide, elle relève la tête.

-Pikaaaaa…

Elle renifle et sourit entre ses larmes. Une ombre passe devant le soleil, elle lève la tête et l'ange devenu homme est là, devant elle, il lui tend une main.

Elle se répugne à la prendre, hésite, et vois un reflet blond, derrière son ange, qui tombe de son piédestal, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Elle repousse la main avec violence.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, tu me dégoûtes.

Elle sait que c'est faux et espère qu'il n'y croira pas. Le museau noir et humide se pose de nouveau sur sa main, elle sourit et gratte entre les deux oreilles jaunes, pour montrer qu'elle va bien. Les deux oreilles se baissent et Pikachu laisse échapper un gémissement. Il n'y croit pas. Sacha non plus.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ondine ?

-Rejoins-la et disparais, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Des images reviennent, déjà, trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. L'ange est de retour et elle pleure encore plus fort. Un mot flotte entre eux, jalousie.

Sacha se détourne et dit à Pikachu de rester avec Ondine. La petite créature escalade les genoux et se pelotonne entre les bras qui l'enserrent et Ondine pleure encore.

Les images de l'ange et de l'homme se superposent. Elle l'aime. Il est parti. Et cette fille…

Pikachu se pelotonne et lèche la main sur laquelle les larmes s'écrasent. Et malgré elle, elle se sent obligée d'expliquer à la petite créature pourquoi elle pleure, pourquoi tant de tristesse, tant de haine.

Elle chuchote qu'elle l'aime, qu'il est ange et diable, qu'il est homme, qu'elle aurait tout fait pour être l'autre, pour être belle, pour lui plaire. Elle lui aurait vendu son âme pour avoir un peu de la sienne. Elle chuchote qu'il est son vin, qu'il l'enivre, qu'ensemble, ils auraient bu la vie jusqu'à la lie.

Et Pikachu ne comprend pas vraiment tout ce qu'elle dit, il ne comprend que l'essentiel, que les sentiments. Amour, tristesse. Cocktail Molotov dans un cœur meurtri.

Et Ondine chuchote encore. Elle avoue, les images, le dégoût, la surprise, le désir, l'émerveillement, la peur, la honte, cette haine grondante qui monte en elle et ne veut que détruire. L'ange, le succube, elle-même. Le monde, en somme.

Elle ressasse les images, les mélange au présent, folie. Chagrin.

Elle hurle, ensuite, son mépris, pour elle-même, pour son corps et sa jouissance.

Elle rit, enfin, au nez de l'espoir, qui s'est foutu d'elle, comme souvent, blessant, n'achevant pas, laissant à terre et ne relevant pas.

Elle se calme, après, longtemps après, la créature s'est endormie, le vent s'est levé, balayant ses larmes et sa tristesse, ne laissant en elle qu'un goût d'inachevé.

La voix de l'ange, enfin, redevient celle de Sacha, elle est redescendue sur Terre.

Quand enfin il appelle Pikachu, que celui-ci se réveille et hésite à partir, elle lui fait signe d'y aller. Elle va bien. C'est presque un mensonge, quasiment une vérité, autre réalité.

Et lui, l'ange, le diable, l'homme, Sacha, ne repasse pas. Il respecte son choix.

Elle ne veut plus le voir, ne veut pourtant que lui, douce folie.

L'orage gronde et commence à mouiller ses joues. Elle court pour s'abriter mais ne trouve rien. Elle s'allonge où elle est. Que le monde la laisse se noyer.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Comme promis, c'est pas joyeux. Le deuxième et dernier chapitre, "La princesse et le héros", arrivera d'ici peu de temps et sera du point de vue de Sacha, histoire de varier les plaisirs et que ce soit pas toujours les mêmes qui souffrent. See you !


	2. La Princesse et le héros

**Auteur** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : L'ange et le succube

**Disclaimer** : M'sieur Satoshi, immense respect, tout est à vous. Mais vous n'auriez pas Sacha, modèle humain, 3D, âgé de 21 ans, sous la main ? Non, parce que sinon, ça m'intéresse.

**Note** : Pas très joyeux, mais ça finit bien.

* * *

**_La Princesse et le héros._**

On rêve tous un jour d'être le héros de sa propre histoire et d'avoir une fin heureuse, où on réalise ses rêves.

Sacha ne faisait pas exception. Dans son imaginaire, il était un héros, promis à une destinée incroyable. Cela faisait un an qu'il voyageait partout à la recherche de la princesse des films, sa princesse.

Ondine avait disparu, un jour où il l'avait croisée dans le jardin d'enfant de Bourg Palette. Il était, paraissait-il, la dernière personne à l'avoir vue. Alors il s'était fait un devoir de la rechercher, même si elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Après des mois de recherches infructueuses, il avait décidé de revenir à Bourg Palette, pour se détendre. D'autant plus que Régis était resté. Il serait intéressant de faire un combat entre eux.

Il avait posé son sac deux jours chez sa mère, avant de décider de prendre Régis par surprise. S'il n'avait pas le temps de se préparer, le match n'en serait que plus intéressant. Et ne pas penser à l'échec qu'il avait subi dans sa recherche d'Ondine évitait de remettre en question ses théories sur son héroïsme et le grand destin qui lui était réservé.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison Chen, sans prévenir.

Le silence régnait sur la maison, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel quand on connaissait la famille Chen. Sans un bruit, Sacha monta l'escalier menant au premier étage, évitant la cinquième marche qui craquait et se dirigea dans le couloir, vers la chambre de Régis.

La porte était ouverte et Régis n'était pas seul. Visiblement, il arrivait au mauvais moment.

Cependant, au lieu de se détourner, il ne put qu'admirer le dos sublime de la fille qui chevauchait son rival, montant et descendant, ses sublimes cheveux roux se mouvant dans le même rythme que le reste de son corps. Elle était magnifique.

Elle se cambre un peu plus, Sacha sent ses joues s'enflammer, la fille gémit et tourne la tête vers la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la fille sourit sadiquement, gémit encore en le regardant, troublant davantage sa vision. Elle se détourna enfin, conservant son sourire, qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus tendre en se posant sur le garçon en dessous d'elle.

Les mains de Régis sur les reins de la fille lui paraissaient l'image même de l'indécence, il releva donc les yeux vers le profil de la fille. Il eut un mouvement de recul en la reconnaissant enfin.

Ondine. Avec Régis. Ultime trahison d'une amitié perdue.

Sacha se détourna de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, sans prendre garde à la cinquième marche qui grinça.

Il retomba de son rêve d'enfant, il n'était pas un héros. Parce que c'est le héros que la princesse aime. Et le rival malsain qui pleure. Il n'était pas le héros, parce que la princesse ne l'avait pas choisi. Il n'était plus le héros.

Que s'est-il passé ?

À une époque, pas si lointaine, il était un héros, Ondine était sa princesse. Elle lui offrait un sourire doux, un morceau de couronne, une place à ses côtés sur le trône.

Quand avait-il chuté ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il s'écroula en larmes sur le perron. Il ne comprenait pas. La princesse avait toujours été la seule dans son cœur, il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'était pas un héros, mais un enfant perdu. Il ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes, mais pourquoi pleurait-il autant ? Régis était un héros, bien plus que lui, qui n'était qu'un enfant perdu. Régis était beau, il avait du style et du talent. Tout le monde le disait. Lui n'avait été qu'un enfant trop ambitieux, puis à présent, un adolescent prétentieux.

Sacha secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre. Il n'était pas un héros, certes, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il allait affronter cette vision d'horreur et tenter de comprendre pourquoi Ondine souriait comme ça. Il se releva donc farouchement et remonta les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il constata qu'Ondine et Régis n'avaient pas bougé. Il s'éclaircit alors bruyamment la gorge, accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Régis, surpris, attrapa Ondine et s'empressa de remettre les couvertures sur elle.

-Oh pas la peine de te donner tant de mal, Régis, depuis le temps que je suis là, j'ai largement eu le temps d'admirer la plastique d'Ondine. Toujours aussi jolie d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vers sa princesse.

Elle hésite longuement avant de baisser la tête, incapable de lui faire remarquer qu'il est très malpoli de pénétrer ainsi chez les gens. Elle cache aussi un rougissement.

Régis se lève et se rhabille rapidement, enfilant un caleçon et une chemise, qu'il ne referme pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sacha ?

-Je venais te voir, pour te parler de mes recherches, tu sais, celles que j'ai entreprises il y a un an, quand Ondine a disparu. Si j'avais su qu'elle était ici, je me serais épargné bien des soucis.

Ondine relève la tête. Un an qu'il la recherche ? Impossible… Et la blonde, l'autre, le succube ?

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Elle n'y croit pas. Régis hausse les épaules.

-Si tu m'avais posé la question, avant de t'emballer, je te l'aurais dit.

-C'était plus simple de m'évincer pour la séduire.

-Tu t'es évincé tout seul, Sacha. Comment va Sarah ?

Sacha serre les poings, se jette par Régis et l'attrape par le col.

-Je veux un combat.

-Maintenant ? Mais je ne suis pas en état de livrer un match Pokémon, Sacha !

Sacha sourit et lève son poing, qui atterrit dans la figure de Régis. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Je ne parle pas d'un combat Pokémon.

Son poing se lève une deuxième fois mais Ondine pose une main sur son bras.

-SACHA ARRÊTE !

-Hors de question. Je rêve de ce moment depuis qu'on est gosse.

Il détourna la tête d'Ondine afin de régler ses comptes avec son rival.

-Toujours passer après le petit-fils Chen qui n'a de plus que moi que la chance d'être né dans la famille du grand professeur Pokémon, toujours être laissé de côté, être ridiculisé et piétiné par son meilleur ami qui s'en va, un jour, sans autre explication que celle que j'ai entendu toute mon enfance. Quel soulagement quand je suis parti loin de toi ! Et la seule chose, la seule personne qui m'a vu moi, qui n'a pas vu que ton ombre, tu me la prends.

Régis réagit enfin, écarte les mains de Sacha de son col et lui rend son coup de poing avec force.

-Tu l'as perdue tout seul, bon sang ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an, tu ne sais rien du calvaire qu'elle a vécu, que j'ai vécu avec elle. Je lui ai tenu la main pour affronter ses cauchemars, elle a pleuré sur mon épaule la douleur qu'elle a ressenti ce jour-là des mois entiers. Tu ne sais rien et tu te bornes à penser que j'ai agi malhonnêtement. Moi, c'est elle que je voulais aider, parce que je ne connais que trop bien la déception qu'on peut ressentir dans ces moments-là.

Sacha se tait. C'est vrai qu'il ne sait rien. L'image d'Ondine chevauchant Régis revient. Ça, il le sait. Il ne l'a pas rêvé. Il relève les sourcils.

-Et donc, c'est pour l'aider que vous couchez ensemble ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Sacha…

Ondine baisse la tête, elle ne voulait pas intervenir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Les liens qui se créent entre deux personnes ne se contrôlent pas. Si Régis n'avait pas été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi. Il est un ami cher, pour moi, quand bien même notre relation est un peu… atypique.

-Ondine, tu n'as pas à te justifier face à lui, coupa Régis. N'oublie pas le mal qu'il t'a fait.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ? Intervint Sacha, complètement perdu.

Ondine rougit et se détourna.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre, quand même. Je t'ai fait du mal et je ne sais pas.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Répéta Ondine visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sacha s'assit sur le lit, sans prêter attention à Régis, et tendit la main vers Ondine, qui eut un mouvement de recul, ayant un flash de cette même main dans la chevelure de la blonde.

-Ne me touche pas !

Le rival de Sacha réagit au quart de tour, ayant l'habitude. Il tira Sacha loin d'Ondine et jeta un regard doux à la jeune fille. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le dresseur brun.

-Tu vois le problème, Sacha ? Ça fait un an que je vis ça.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Personne ne touche Ondine, c'est elle qui décide quand, où et comment on peut l'effleurer. Éloigne-toi, s'il te plaît. Ça va être violent, elle va traverser une crise d'angoisse.

Obéissant, Sacha s'éloigna prudemment. Dire que la crise fut violente n'est rien. Sacha n'avait jamais vu ça, Ondine hurlait, se débattait et il fallut beaucoup de force à Régis pour l'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre. Ondine hurlait qu'elle allait s'étouffer qu'il lui fallait de l'air. Elle était attirée par la fenêtre et la brise extérieure.

Il fallut un quart d'heure à Régis pour la calmer. Quand elle finit par s'endormir, il fit signe à Sacha de le suivre au rez-de-chaussée.

Servant à Sacha une tasse de thé, il s'assit en face de lui.

-Je vais tout te raconter. Tu as le droit de comprendre, je pense.

Régis raconta tout. La chaude journée, l'apparition d'Ondine dans le salon de Sacha, la découverte, les émotions ressenties, la douleur. La fuite, leur rencontre et Sacha qui repart, anéantissant Ondine sans s'en rendre compte. Il raconte, ensuite, comment il l'a trouvée, le lendemain, frigorifiée, affamée, amorphe. Il raconte qu'elle ne parlait plus et qu'elle se laissait mourir. Il raconte les mois à tout lui réapprendre, la quête de Sacha qui tombait à pic, il ne perturberait pas cette rééducation. Il explique ensuite la première crise d'angoisse, alors que Régis n'avait fait que la frôler. Quand enfin il se tait, Sacha baisse la tête.

-Je vois… Tout est de ma faute, alors.

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi vous… ?

-C'est elle qui décide quand et comment. Toujours. La première fois, elle est venue dans mon lit en pleine nuit. Imagine ma surprise, elle qui refusait que je la touche même un simple contact amical, me demandait…

Régis secoua la tête.

-J'ai refusé. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix et crois-moi, elle peut être très convaincante.

Régis se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Les premiers mois, je suis devenu son monde et après chaque crise d'angoisse, elle venait sur mes genoux et ne me lâchait pas. C'était un peu comme un trop plein d'affection. Elle couche avec moi et te fait l'amour en pensée. Et pour une fois, c'est moi qui suis dans ton ombre.

-Pardon ?

-Quand elle t'a vu en compagnie de Sarah, son cœur ne s'est pas brisé, il s'est anéanti. Je n'avais jamais vu personne aimer à ce point. Le pire, c'est que même après ça, elle t'aime toujours autant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Régis se demanda comment formuler sa phrase. Il se décida pour une formulation franche.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Sacha ? Réponds-moi franchement.

-Oui.

-Est-ce…

Régis fut interrompu par Ondine, qui entra dans la pièce, ensommeillée. Elle s'approcha de Sacha, poussa ses bras de la table et s'assit sur ses genoux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Sacha, sous les regards surpris des deux garçons.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'elle va voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi après une crise ! s'exclama Régis avant de sourire, ça prouve qu'elle va bien mieux… Sacha…

Ce dernier releva la tête.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à t'occuper d'elle à ma place ? À te battre pour qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était ?

-Elle sera ce qu'elle a toujours été, mon plus beau combat.

Sacha caressa les cheveux d'Ondine qui était pelotonnée contre lui.

Sa princesse était dans ses bras et il se promettait de redevenir un héros à ses propres yeux et de le rester pour elle.

Ça allait prendre du temps, il le savait. Mais quoiqu'il en coûte, Ondine retrouverait sa santé, sa confiance et sa joie de vivre.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de cette fanfic et pour moi, début de la neuvième saison de Pokémon ("Tu as envie de gagner, mais ce qui compte le plus c'est trouver l'amitié") ! Je foisonne déjà d'idées de matches extrêmes, qui me captivent beaucoup plus qu'un Ondine/Sacha. Je les écrirai peut-être mais bon... J'suis encore éblouie du combat Artikodin/Dracaufeu, qui fut l'un des plus beaux matches que j'aie jamais vu ! J'ai vibré tout l'épisode !

Hem, sinon, ne partez pas en courant. Dans pas longtemps, début d'une fiction axée sur Flora et Sacha (NAON PAS DE SACHA/FLORA, c'est dégueulasse.) ainsi que sur les concours de coordination et la danse. Bientôt, un autre des complots de Pikachu. Et bientôt, un mariage à Azuria... Bref, programme exaltant, profitez-en tant que je suis productive, ça ne durera hélas pas...


End file.
